deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar Zeppeli vs Sanji Vinsmoke
theladieslovethem.jpg|Necromercer 'Discription' Season One Bonus! For this fight I will be testing out my new method of VS debating. ''' '''Anyway, on to the normal discription. JJBA vs OP! Which Blonde ladys man who is the rival of the protaganist will win? Will Sanji get hamoned or will Ceasar be unable to keep himself in One Peice? 'Intro' Necro: On every team a commen sterotype is the blonde ladys man. These two are... exactly that sterotype. Mercer: Caesar Zeppeli, the last member of the Zeppeli Blood line. Necro: And Sanji Vinsmaoke, the runt of the Vinsmoke Family. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Caesar Zeppeli' 'Background' *'Born: 1918' *'Height: 6'1' *'Weight: 200lbs' *'Age: 20' *'Occupation: Hamon Master' Necro: Ah, early twentieth centery Italy. A land of fine wines, Spaghetti, Love and--''' '''Mercer: Apparently badass vampire punchers! Necro: Inturrupt me again and I will castrate your soul. (Menaning appears around Mercer's face.) Continuing onward, around the year 1918 a man was born, named Caesar Zeppeli. Mercer: But as anime backstorys go, His father left him and he was forced to live his life basically alone. So, he took to the streets at a young age and became one of the most feared criminals in Italy! Then, one night he decided to loot a certain tempel which ontained a very pecular wall, one depicing three men in an eternal slumber. There were many gem stones on the wall and as Caesar went to grab one of them his father appeared out of no where, warning him not to not to touch the stones. In his shock, Caesar touched one and wall opened up. Necro: And Caesar's dad shoved him out of the way at the last second and was eaten by the wall, managing to utter the final words of "Find Lisa Lisa".(yep, but this is anime so don't question it.) So Caesar, then realized his father had proably been away fighting to save him and his siblings, So Caesar went to heed his fathers last words. He went and found Lisa Lisa, who would go on to teach him an abilite called the Ripple, Senjo or Hamon. 'Powers and Abilites' *'Skills and Abilites: Ripple, Mind Control, Super Strength, Super Speed, Bubble Shooting, Regeneration,Liquid Manipulation and Elemental Genration' Necro: to fully explain Caesar's powers we must explian Hamon. Hamon is a breathing technique which grants the user the many diffrent abilites such as a longer life, future sight, regeneration 'Sanji Vinsmoke' 'Set' 'To wipe a woman's tears...Fight!' 'Verdict' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Necromercer Off Season Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Boxing vs Martial Artist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle